


Moonlight

by dragonwings948



Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Moonlight, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: The Doctor tries to take River on a moonlit stroll, but the moonlight doesn't look quite like he'd imagined.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Series: Fictober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947748
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Moonlight

“It’s rather…pink.”

The Doctor was making an attempt to be romantic. On the first day of complete night on Darillium, he’d decided to take River to a forest on the other side of the planet where the moonlight was supposed to be magical.

He hadn’t known that meant the moonlight was going to be pink.

“Er…it is,” he agreed. There was nothing wrong with it being pink. In fact, it would be an interesting scientific study. He knew for sure that Darillium’s moon cast normal silvery light, so it had to be something about the leaves on the trees that simply changed the appearance of the light on the forest floor.

And yet, it was just a little _too_ pink to be the moonlit stroll he’d imagined.

“It’s extraordinary,” River whispered, a small smile on her face as she gazed up at the semi-transparent leaves. “I’ve never seen anything like it.”

The Doctor blinked. She liked it? Well, he supposed it was rather beautiful, the more he looked at it.

“I thought you might like it,” the Doctor said. Might as well take credit for this one.

But of course, River saw straight through him. She laughed, leaning on his arm. “You had no idea, did you?”

The Doctor shook his head. “No idea.”


End file.
